The more you ignore me, the closer I get
by PandaPrincess79
Summary: When Luffy gets his own personal stalker, Law makes it his mission to save him, no matter what the cost. LawLu, college AU, male!Boa Hancock. Side pairings: Marco x Ace and Zoro x Sanji.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My very first LawLu fanfiction! Let's hope it's a good one! Also, if you even somewhat like Boa Hancock (genderbent in the fic), you should stop reading right now. Even if he isn't in this chapter, he'll be in the next chapter, and he will be just plain awful. This fic is majorly bashing on Hancock. Anyways, please enjoy chapter 1!

P.S, I do not own One Piece, or it's characters. It's owned by Eiichiro Oda and Shonen Jump.

It was the very first day back school for the Grand Line University. Depending on who you were, this would either be a bad or good thing. As for Trafalgar Law, he couldn't honestly tell. Yes, he liked surgery and medical classes, but not actually going to said classes. Studying was a hassle, and going to class was boring, and long. Then there was his roommate Eustass Kid, who was always a pain in the ass to come home to. But then again, living off campus with what you could call his adoptive father Doflamingo was way more than just a pain in the ass, so he really shouldn't be the one to complain.

Law made sure to pack the night before, so that when the day came, he could leave early to avoid that flamingo-bastard could go on about how he could always live off campus with him. He was a grown man, and Doflamingo made it still feel like he was still a child when he talks like that. It was mortifying, to say the least, and was definitely something to avoid.

On the actual morning of school's beginning, the alarm on Law's iphone went off. 6:00 am, right on time. It would generally be too early for him to wake up, but he seemed to get out of bed without a problem, almost like he had already been awake. He quickly silenced the alarm. Doflamingo knew that marimba was his usual setting, and that could be an instant giveaway.

He didn't take long to get dressed, all he had to do was just put on a few things. A yellow and black hoodie, grey jeans and black boots he wore underneath them. Law took a moment to look back at his phone's clock. 6:18, doing great. He would need to be to the university by 8:00 at the latest, since class would start a little late, due to new students buying books.

He opened up his bedroom door, gently, so it wouldn't make a creaking noise. He then grabbed his suitcase and dragged it down the stairs. Law then quickly escaped out of the door, locking it behind him. Mission success.

The cold fall air was refreshing in the morning, and when in the sun it felt perfect. It was the perfect time to be walking. The school wasn't far from Law's house, it was a quick trip there. Before he could actually do anything, talking, studying, getting books, functioning, coffee would be required. Thankfully, the campus coffee shop was right around the corner, so he could make a quick stop for a few minutes.

As he walked in, it was packed from wall to wall with students, some of which were new. Like the orange-haired girl he saw talking to this guy from his class named Ace. She was asking something about his little brother, and if he was still coming to the college this year. Strange... he didn't even know Ace had a younger brother. Maybe he would get to meet him sometime.

Law got in line, when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He grabbed it out, then rolled his eyes. Doflamingo, of course. He was texting like crazy, wondering where he'd gone, like he ran away from home or something.

He quickly texted him back, just in case he went all the way to the college just to embarrass the hell out of him and make a big deal of the situation. He looked back at the phone clock. 6:32, still alright, but he'd need to hurry up.

As soon as he got his coffee, he drank it as fast as he could, picking up pace in his walk. He hoped that that creeper got his text, because he really didn't want to have to deal with him that early in the morning.

Law arrived on campus, nicely on time. Yet another success. He made his way into the main hall of the huge college, which was filled with the noises of the students coming back to school, and starting school.

He was then poked in the back with what must have been the elbow of his roommate, because Kid always loved irritating him with pokes, and nudges like that.

"Hey, welcome back Trafalgar!" the red-head told him, grinning a little.

Law half-smiled back. "Thanks, Eustass-ya. It will be nice to get away from Doflamingo for a while, and move back in with you. Never thought I'd be saying that, but it's the truth."

"Why'd you even move back with him for the summer anyways? You could have stayed with me in the dorm."

"Because if I didn't, he'd be on my ass all year round, not just for summer break."

Kid laughed, obviously at the use of ass in everyday conversation. He was so damn immature sometimes. "Oh yeah, have you met the new kid? Ace's brother?"

Law shook his head. He was however curious, as to hearing him mentioned earlier.

"Here, I'll take you to meet him," Kid said, "you two would probably get along."

Law was taken over to a group of people. Ace, that same orange-haired girl, this guy from his class named Zoro, Marco, from the year above him and some really short, black haired guy with his back turned to them.

"Hey, Luffy! There's someone I want you to meet!" Kid yelled over.

The shortest boy turned around. Law's cheeks flushed a little bit, tinting them red. Law never blushed, but his eyes had greeted the most cute person he had ever seen.

He was skinny. Not unhealthily skinny, but a lovely skinny, with nicely toned muscles, just like his brother. His huge black eyes looked sweet and innocent, yet fiery, and fierce at the same time. He had a tiny scar on his left cheek, right underneath the eye, that looked pretty noticeable on his lightly tanned skin. Messy black hair framed his face, and it looked quite fluffy. The red shirt he wore looked big on him, and his dark blue jeans clung onto his legs. The cutest thing to Law was the ridiculously big smile he had.

"This is my roommate, Law." Kid introduced him.

Luffy giggled a little, running over. "Hi, Law! I'm Luffy."

"N-nice to meet you...Luffy-ya." Law replied, quietly, still trying to keep calm.

Kid elbowed Law again, wrecking the moment he was having. "I'll see you later. Gotta go get my books."

"Oh yeah, I have to get mine too!" Luffy then remembered.

"Luffy," Ace yelled over, "I'll be with Marco, but I'll meet you back here!"

"B-but, Ace! I need to get to the bookstore!"

Law blushed nervously. "I could take you there, if you want."

Luffy turned, and smiled up at him. "Really?! Oh thank you...um..."

"Law. Trafalgar Law."

"Trafol-ger? Torgalfar...Traga... Traffy!" he exclaimed, making Law smile a little at his somewhat stupid new nickname.

Luffy then looked at Law, making a very cute face, where he puffed out his cheeks a little.

"O-oh yeah, books." Law reminded himself.

Law began to walk, Luffy following his lead. "Hey, Traffy?"

"Yes?"

"What do you go to school for?"

"I'm becoming a doctor, mainly a surgeon though."

"Ooh, that's so cool!" Luffy stated, before laughing a little.

"What are you going to do, Luffy-ya?"

He smiled at that. "Oceanography, you know, learning about the sea and stuff."

"Ah, interesting. Any reason why?"

"Because I love the ocean! I wanna go out there so bad! Except I can't swim very well..."

Law looked away, grinning a bit. Luffy was just simply adorable, and he got increasingly so by every second.

When they got there, Law immediately grabbed the door open for Luffy. "Here, I'll show you around."

Luffy wasn't listening, as he was already inside of the store, looking around everywhere as if it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, although he also looked a little confused.

Law pointed over to the correct section for him, to which Luffy nodded, then went over. Law too had to get his books, so he left Luffy alone for a few minutes, quickly picking up the second level of his medical books.

"Traffy~! Come here!" Luffy yelled for him.

He went over right away, and saw that Luffy had pulled out about every book on the rack for science, math, english, and oceanography. "Which ones of these do I need?"

"Um...the ones with the one on them, since it's your first year."

"Oh... thanks!" Luffy said, putting up all of the access books, and taking the ones he needed. He then flashed a quick smile, before going to get in the line for the checkout counter.

He smiled back, something Law found himself doing a lot in Luffy's company. Why did he feel like that? All happy, and light-headed. He never fell in love, and now he was head-over-heels for some guy he had only known for fifteen minutes? What was going on with him?

"Oi, Traffy! You should get in line before it gets any longer!"

"O-oh yeah." He replied, breaking out of his trance, and going in line with Luffy.

Luffy and Law had just gotten back to the front campus, which was nicely shaded with tons of tall trees, making it very cold to be under.

"So what do you guys do in your free time?" Luffy asked him.

"Join afterschool clubs, drink, go to parties. That sort of stuff, I guess."

Luffy's face brightened up a little. "Ooh, they have parties?!"

"Yep. They actually should be having a big one tonight to start the first day of school... although it is hosted by someone I don't particularly like."

Luffy cocked his head, looking sad. "So you aren't going to come to it?"

"N-no, of course I will! Or I'll try to make it, at least."

"Good! Because you should have fun before school starts!"

Law smiled a little. Ugh, Luffy was just too sweet.

"Hey, Luffy, you're gonna be late for class!" that same orange-haired lady yelled from a little ways over.

Luffy frowned a little. "Damn it! Well, I'll see ya later, Traffy..."

He then left Law in the dust, running off to catch his class. Law sighed, turning towards the school, since he would have to get to class too. It was the first time in a while he had actually been excited to do something. He usually wasn't really one to go to things like this, but he had found a new reason for happiness. Luffy.

A/N: Why do all my fics end up being cheesy?! Well, it gets less cheesy next chapter. Sorry, this one wasn't that great, but I mainly needed it as filler so we can get to the good stuff. Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed! Please review, and fave! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, the story will actually start picking up in this chapter. It might be kinda short though, because I'm splitting the whole party into a few short chapters instead of one long chapter. Please enjoy!

Later in the evening, Law was preparing to leave for the party. Even if he couldn't stand the host, if Luffy wanted him to go that badly, he would go. It was interesting being in love. Law had never really felt like that before, but it was fun. Every time he thought about Luffy, a little heat rose up in his cheeks, and the same thing happened when he daydreamed about what was to happen. A strange, yet amazing feeling.

He left the apartment, and kept his hopes up that Luffy would show up. He knew how much Luffy would enjoy it, and it would be worth the time just to see him having fun.

Law followed the path from the campus made up of the half-drunk students who were about to go get even more wasted. Kid was probably somewhere in the mix. He had left a lot earlier, possibly to get his first round of drinks. He hoped that he wouldn't show up when Luffy was around, because that would be quite embarrassing, and that was an emotion Law wanted to leave behind with Doflamingo.

He eventually arrived to a huge house, which was no surprise, because of the host's wealth. You could hear the noise of people talking from outside, along with music that sounded like it was playing quietly, when it was just being covered up. Law went inside, observing drunk person after drunk person. He hoped that he wouldn't end up like that, because nothing could be more embarrassing than making a fool of himself in front of Luffy.

"Traffy!" Luffy yelled, hitting him with a strong glomp.

Law stumbled a bit, taking a second to take into account that Luffy was actually hugging him, even if it was a really rough hug. His cheeks uncontrollably flushed as the smaller boy snuggled on to him like he was the most cuddly thing in the universe.

"Luffy, get back here! Stop attack hugging people!" Ace said, running over to his brother.

Luffy hopped off of Law as he heard his brother's voice. Ace was scary when he was mad, and he wanted to avoid it best as possible. "Sorry Ace! I swear I'll stop!"

"Sorry about that-" Ace stopped apologizing when he saw Law's blush, and he started smiling a little. It was like he was reading Law's mind, figuring out piece by piece about his newly formed crush.

"Hi, Trafalgar," he said, "I see you're...having fun already."

Law then swore in his mind. Ace had for sure just caught on somehow, as you could tell by the weird giggles he made after Law didn't answer. Luffy just kept on smiling, never catching onto the fact that that Law had a crush on him, or that his brother had just figured out about said crush.

"You know Traffy?" Luffy asked in amazement, almost like he thought that he was the only person Law had ever met.

"Yep. We're both sophomores, so we share a few classes."

"Oh, that's so cool! Isn't Traffy just the nicest?"

Law's heart jumped a little. He was pretty sure no one had ever really considered him nice, but it was a huge compliment coming from Luffy. Ace then looked at him, smiling hugely, with a dash of creepiness behind it.

"He is very nice, isn't he?" he replied, gesturing his eyes towards Law, then to Luffy. Law was suddenly hit with a flow of embarrassment, the thing he thought he wouldn't have to deal with after school got in. Why? Why did he have to catch on? It would be so much easier if no one knew.

Ace then spun around on his heel, and looked back at the two boys. "Well, I'm going to find Marco, so have fun you too."

"Okay, see you later!" Luffy called after him, then looked to Law with a cute grin.

"So, Luffy-ya, how was your first day?"

"It wasn't as bad as Ace said it would be, so pretty good! Oh, and thanks for helping me get my books earlier."

Law smiled softly. Even the tiniest of things Luffy would say to him meant the world to him. "Of course. I'm glad your classes went well too."

"Yeah, but the classes are nowhere near as cool as this place!" Luffy said, looking around the room.

"It is really nice...even if it's Boa's house."

"Who's Boa?"

Law took a deep breath, and sighed it out. "The guy who owns this place. Boa Hancock. I'm sure you'll see him around."

"He has a really awesome house, so I'm sure I'll like him!"

Law didn't say anything. Maybe Luffy would like him. It wouldn't be right of him to wreck his projection of Boa, even if he really wanted to tell Luffy of what a rich, douchebag he was.

"Hey, Luffy! Over here!"

"Oh, Nami!" Luffy yelled, glomping the orange haired girl just the same as he had done for Law. It must have been his way of greeting people.

She pried him off, looking a bit annoyed by his weird attack-hugs. She then looked over to Law, making a somewhat odd look at him.

"Nami, that's Traffy," Luffy explained, "he's really nice!"

"Traffy…?" she asked, looking unsure whether to laugh, or keep serious.

"Trafalgar Law, actually." Law corrected.

"Ah, so Luffy's given you a nickname already. He must like you. And my name's Nami, by the way."

"Hey, Nami, are Zoro and Sanji coming?" Luffy asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno, they said they'd be here."

Luffy's eyes twinkled a little, making him look like he was a kid on Christmas morning. "I hope Sanji has food to bring!"

Those two Law knew, and was surprised Luffy knew as well. They were indeed the weirdest couple ever. They fought all the time, physically, and verbally, but at the same time, they loved each other more than anything. It was always strange to be around.

"Can you ever get your mind off of food?" Nami rolled her eyes at Luffy.

Luffy shook his head. "Not really."

"Well, I guess I can understand this time. I mean, Sanji does make damn good food."

Law didn't even pay attention to the conversation anymore. He felt bad about it, just watching Luffy like some sort of creeper. He tried to stop, but he just couldn't really stop thinking of how adorable Luffy was, or how he called him nice. It pained his heart a little, thinking of how much he loved him, even if it was just a small crush.

"Hm, so you decided to come...Trafalgar."

The voice broke him out of his trance. He turned around. Great...Boa Hancock, and a swarm of girls following him around. He always had a swarm of fangirls following him around, due to his good looks. Short black hair, smoother than satin, pale skin and bright blue eyes. Between that and his oh-so-fancy purple suit, he looked ever so girly. He made Nami, even in her short blue dress and black flats look twenty times manlier.

"Oh, hello, Boa." Law said, forcing out a blatantly fake grin.

Boa just evilly smirked right back at him. That bastard… He then lightly chuckled a bit. "You know, I didn't know you had time for parties. I figured you would be locked up in your dorm studying for the rest of the semester."

"Ah, yes, because I am just so incapable of having fun, right?"

Boa glared to him, making Law let out a victorious hum. It was always so fun stumping him like that.

Right then, Luffy came up to Law, smiling as always. "Hey, Traffy, who's this guy?"

And it was as if Boa had been re-born from his rude, snappy self that he was just seconds before. He flinched a little, eyes widening as he looked at the much shorter boy in front of him. An enormous blush then crept it's way onto his entire face, making Law clinch his teeth together. It seemed that he now had some competition to win Luffy's heart.

A/N: Part one of two of the party is over! So, how do you guys feel about male!Boa so far? He gets much, much worse. I'd like to thank you all for all your wonderful feedback, follows, and faves. Please leave more reviews, and favorite it! Thank you so much, and chapter three will be here soon, so please look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Part two of the party! This chapter is basically the base of everything that is going to happen in the future. Please enjoy!

Boa smiled a little, his hands touching his cheeks that reddened by the second.

"Luffy," Law began, talking through his teeth, "this is Boa Hancock."

He nodded, the pieces all falling together in his mind. "Oh, the guy who owns the house, right?"

Law exhaled. "Yes..._that_ guy."

Luffy smiled, looking over to Boa. "Hey, you have a really cool house! It's so huge!"

He looked at a loss for words, his hands covering his mouth, and grinning widely at the adorable boy. "Th-thank you…"

Law watched Hancock closely. That idiot was making it obvious that he had a crush. He didn't want Luffy to be talking to him. He wasn't being obsessive, he would never try to have Luffy all to himself, because if it were anyone else, he wouldn't care. But no, it just had to be Boa Hancock.

Boa cleared his throat, and looked down at the ground. "E-excuse me, but I-I...I didn't catch your name."

"It's Monkey D. Luffy." he said with a smile.

"Ah~, such an adorable name for such an adorable boy!"

Nami then made a strange expression, and began to laugh a little. Law could tell this was going to be good.

"Um...look. Luffy may look cute, but he isn't what you think. Trust me on this one."

He flipped his heads round, suddenly switching to an angered expression. "And what might you mean by that?"

She smirked a little, laughing behind her hand

"W-what's so damn funny?" Boa asked defensively, as if it was actually bothering him that Nami wouldn't explain to him.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just wait until you see how much of a slob he is."

You could see the rage arising in his face, and he let out a growl to prove it. Law chuckled at it. That face was one he would never forget. Nami was now officially on his good side from now on.

"Traffy..?" Luffy said, a tiny hint of sadness behind his tone of voice.

Law almost instantly looked over. It was awful hearing Luffy sound even the tiniest bit unhappy. He was always so bubbly, and cheerful. It made his heart ache to hear such a sound, and he never wanted to hear anything like it again.

Luffy looked down a little. "Um… do you want to go-"

"Oh, dearest, what's wrong?!" Boa asked, interrupting him.

Dearest?! What the hell?! At least Law had known him longer than five minutes, but even he wouldn't just randomly start calling him pet names. That's just freaking weird. Nami looked as weirded out by his comment as Law felt.

"Nothing's wrong." Luffy said.

"Now, now...you can tell me anything, Luffy. I'll do anything you want."

"I think Luffy-ya is fine." Law told him, trying to get the information into his thick skull.

Boa shot him an annoyed look, and he wrapped his arm around Luffy. "Quit talking for Luffy, Trafalgar. He doesn't need you to constantly be there for him."

Luffy then made a sad expression, and puffed his cheeks out a little, then looking down at the ground.

"Don't be sad, Luffy. Trafalgar is just trying to talk for you. I bet you don't like it, do you?" Boa creepily grinned, pulling Luffy closer to him.

He kept silent, not wanting to agree with something he didn't agree with. Law could tell that Boa was bothering him. Not that he didn't bother everyone else, but it was different with Luffy. He had a certain creepiness, and he was already getting clingy with him, not even letting him go from his side. And now he was trying to get Luffy to agree with him, which was just so damned annoying.

"Hey, bro!" a green haired man yelled from the room over.

Boa rolled his eyes, groaning. "What is it, Sandersonia? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"We need to get some more beer from the basement, and Marigold and I can't get them all by ourselves."

"Ugh, those two… Luffy, I promise I'll be back soon." he said, before he planted a tiny kiss on his forehead, quickly running off before Law could totally maul him.

Luffy blushed a little, then looked back at Law. "U-um...can we go somewhere else, Traffy?"

Law looked after that douchebag who had just escaped the scene after placing a kiss on poor Luffy's forehead, without permission or anything. He had only known him for less than ten minutes, and he was already thinking it was okay to just kiss him without warning? Oh, it was on now. Law wasn't going to cut him some slack. He then looked back to Luffy, and nodded.

Nami and Luffy wandered around with Law following them. They didn't exactly know where they were going, but they would find somewhere good eventually, which they did upstairs. It was nice and open up there. There were a lot less people, and it was nicely lit with tons of seating area. It was probably a lounge of some sort, or at least that's what it looked like.

Luffy ran over to the couch, plopping himself down on it. "Ah, nice and comfy…"

Law joined him, while Nami sat on a chair across from them.

Nami then spoke up after a few minutes of silence between them. "So what was that guy's deal?"

"Boa? Well… he's just some rich, college student, and he thinks he's better than everyone else because of all of his wealth. I mainly know him since he and my stepdad are two of the eleven most rich people in the city."

She nodded her head. "But why was he acting like that with Luffy? I mean, I know why, but why Luffy?"

"Beats me." Law said, even though he knew exactly why. It was already hard enough trying to suppress the urge to just kiss Luffy dead on the lips, but he knew his limits. Boa, on the other hand, was questionable.

"He was kinda weird, but maybe he's nicer once you get to know him." Luffy said, smiling a little.

Luffy's positivity made Law cringe a little. That was the worst he had possibly ever seen the guy, so nicer wouldn't exactly be the word he would use.

Luffy then turned around as the noise of arguing came from downstairs, Nami and Law doing the same.

"I told you, this is the right place, you idiot marimo!"

"Shut up! It's the next house over, not this one!"

"Ugh, you have the worst sense of direction, so there is no way I'm going to listen to you!"

"Well, sounds like Zoro and Sanji arrived." Nami smiled at the two continuing their ferocious argument. It was a normal sound when you got the two of them together.

"Ooh, Sanji! Zoro!" Luffy yelled, running downstairs to presumably glomp them.

Luffy going down must have stopped their arguing, because the house was now filled back up with the noise of talking, and laughter. A few moments later, he brought his friends upstairs.

"Zoro, Sanji, this is Traffy!" he said.

"We know, Luffy. We take classes with him. W-wait...Traffy?" Sanji told him.

"Yeah, and besides, he's not only the adopted son of Donquixote Doflamingo, he's the top of the medical class. He's a total genius." Zoro added.

Law hated it when people mentioned both of those things. Yes, he was smart, and top of his class, but that wasn't all there was about him. Ugh, and that flamingo-bastard. He didn't like being associated with him at all.

Luffy's eyes glimmered, as he looked over at him. "Traffy's really the best in the medical classes?! That's so awesome!"

"Uh, yeah...I guess I am the best." Law said, blushing again.

"I'm surprised you aren't studying, Trafalgar." Zoro told him, before sitting down.

Law sighed lightly. "Not the first time I've gotten that one tonight."

Luffy looked at Sanji, cutely smiling, and giving him puppy eyes. Sanji eventually glanced over at him. "No, I didn't bring any food Luffy. You can quit trying to get it."

Luffy pouted. "Aww, come on, why didn't you bring any?"

"Luffy, the last time Sanji brought something, you ate the entire tray." Nami reminded him.

"Oh yeah...hehehe…"

"Ah, Nami, thank you! You look wonderful!" Sanji said, admiring her.

"Thanks, Sanji!"

Zoro looked at the still pouting Luffy, then Law. "So, how do you know Trafalgar?"

"I met him this morning! He took me to go get my books, and then he told me about the party."

"Hm. So he just took you to go get books?"

"No, I was introduced to him by Eustass-ya, and then I showed him to the bookstore." Law explained.

"Oh yeah, you and Kid are still living together. How's that working out?" Sanji asked him.

Law sighed. "Well, not the best, but certainly not the worst. After spending the summer with your annoying, embarrassing stepfather, anything is better."

Luffy laughed a little. "Yeah, it's like me and Ace having to live with Gramps!"

"Ugh, I feel so horrible for you guys, having to live with that hard-ass…" Zoro said.

"You and Ace-ya live with your grandfather?" Law asked. He actually didn't know much about Luffy. He just knew of the adorable way he did things, and that he could eat a ton for such a small boy.

He nodded. "Yeah, Ace doesn't really have to, but I'm stuck with him since I'm not a legal adult yet."

"W-wait, what?" Law must've misheard him. He couldn't be under eighteen, and going to college.

"Luffy's seventeen...didn't you know that?" Nami said, making Law's eyes widen. How in the hell is he that young, and in college?! Yes, he looked young, but they usually let people in at eighteen or nineteen.

"Oh yeah, I guess I never really told him." Luffy smiled, giggling a little at Law's surprised expression.

"His grandfather paid a lot to get him in early." Sanji explained.

Law was still dumbfounded. He had been crushing on a guy who was way too young for him, and dot even a legal adult. That didn't make him much better than Boa Hancock in his mind, although it was still worse with him, since Boa was a few years older than him.

Speaking of that bastard...he was calling for Luffy. You could hear him from downstairs, putting on his sing-songy voice.

"Up here!" Luffy yelled down. Law couldn't believe he would even tell him where he was. If he were Luffy, he would go hide.

Boa quickly ran up the stairs, then ran over to the small boy, wrapping his arms around him. "Oh, Luffy~! I'm so sorry, Sandersonia was bothering me about carrying something, so I had to leave you behind."

"It's okay, I understand! It's kinda hard to hold a party." Luffy threw his arms around Boa, hugging him back tightly. That same irritating blush came back to Boa, and it just pissed Law off.

"So adorable!" Boa squealed, pinching at Luffy's cheeks.

Everyone exchanged looks, all of them not sure what to do exactly. Law growled, trying to hold back from decking that creeper for just going ahead and touching Luffy like that. Boa then sat down next to Luffy, putting him right in the middle of him and Law.

"Hm...Luffy, do you know these two?" Boa asked, looking towards Zoro and Sanji.

"Yes, he does, Boa," Law said, "no need to get your panties in a wad."

Boa glared over, putting his arm around Luffy's waist like he owned him or something.

Luffy looked down. "Zoro, Sanji…this is Boa Hancock."

"Yeah, we know." Sanji said to him.

Boa pulled him in closer, and Law watched his every move. If he dared put his hands any further, he would be on him in an instant. He just barely moved his hand, downwards, resting it on Luffy's hip.

"Hey, Boa. Watch your hands there." Law warned him, quietly, as Nami and Sanji talked overtop of him to one another.

"What do you mean, Trafalgar? Are you jealous that Luffy actually loves me?"

Luffy looked down again, not looking too good. He swallowed, and you could see him trembling ever so slightly as Boa's hand grabbed onto his hip tightly, trying to pull him closer.

"He doesn't love you at all, you sick bastard." Law told him.

"What was that?!"

"You heard right. He doesn't love you at all. You just want him too, so you're trying to force him to love you."

"This is what he wants, Trafalgar. I know for a fact."

"Did Luffy tell you?"

"Hm, no, but he does."

Boa then let his hand slide onto Luffy's leg, causing him to blush a little, and tremble a little more heavily. "See? He's enjoying it."

Law pulled Luffy away, placing his arm around him protectively. "Piss off, Hancock. He's not enjoying it, you're just scaring him."

Boa glared daggers at him, and Law just glared right back. He wouldn't back down just because of some supposedly threatening look.

"U-um...I...I'm going to go see how Ace is doing," Luffy said, quickly pulling his hand away, "I-I'll be right back!" Luffy then ran downstairs before Boa could make him stay any longer. It pained Law. He knew that Boa was making him uncomfortable.

Zoro watched him, as he ran downstairs. "What happened with him?"

Boa stood up, glancing back at Law with a certain evil look in his eye. "Trafalgar...that's what."

Law rolled his eyes. And Nami looked at them both with confusion. "Did something happen?"

Boa just walked away, ignoring the rest of them. Law couldn't even believe the nerve of that guy. How was he supposed to know what Luffy did and didn't want? But nevermind that, he needed to make sure he wasn't following Luffy around.

"I'll see you three later. I have some...business to attend to." he said, before rushing off to try to find Luffy.

He tried to look around in every possible room, any possible place. But still, no Luffy. He must have left or something. Ugh, it was all Boa Hancock's fault. If it weren't for him, Luffy would still be having a great time with his friends, but he just had to come in and wreck it all for him. He was hoping he could see Luffy soon. He needed to apologize for Boa's behaviour towards him.

Law then sat down on the nearest seat, and was quickly found by his roommate, Kid.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look awful."

"It's...nothing. Just Boa."

Kid nodded, since he knew about how Boa and Law's history of dislike for the other. "What did he do this time?"

"...he's trying to get Luffy to...love him." The words would barely even make it out of his mouth. He hated thinking of how he had acted.

"What?! The new kid?"

"Yes...and Kid, I'm going to tell you something. And if I ever go against what I'm about to say, you have the full right to smack me upside the head, or anything worse."

Kid looked at him weirdly, taking a drink of his beer. "Okay. What is it?"

Law took a deep breath. "I swear that from this day forward, I'm going to protect Luffy. I'll go to any length to protect him, and I'll protect him with any and everything that I can, even my own life."

A/N: Dun dun dun~! Intense! Sorry if the dialogue seemed a little choppy. I had serious writers block, so this isn't the best thing I've ever written. Anyways, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, and keep em' comin'! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry for the horribleness of this chapter. I swear that I'll make it up to you guys with the next chapter. It's gonna be really cute! Anyways, enjoy!

Last night...Law didn't want to think about it anymore. Ever since Luffy had ran off, and he had sworn on protecting him no matter what, he hadn't been able to think of anything but the creep who made his poor crush feel like that in the first place. He could have let himself go all out, and go beat Boa senseless since Luffy wasn't around, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He then instead abandoned the party scene to go home. He went back to the dormitory, not wanting to breath the same air as that bastard.

The morning came, and Law woke up bright and early, unlike his hungover roommate. Sometimes it was really nice that he didn't like to drink that much. He would hate to have a horrid migraine on the second day of school. He decided to leave Kid in for the day to rest up, and hopefully, he would actually stick to the plan. He hated being told what to do, even though Law sometimes knew what was for the better. Not only that, but Law didn't want Kid bothering him all day when he could be spending more time with Luffy...well, if he even liked Law. He wasn't really sure after last night if Luffy would like him or not. He was acting a bit overprotective, but who knows where Boa's hands could have wandered off to if he wasn't there.

He decided as he walked to class. If he saw Luffy around, he would apologize for everything. Not just what he did, but for what Boa did too. Someone as sweet as Luffy never deserved any sort of bad behaviour towards them, in Law's mind. While walking down the hall to the first of his class's room, he was spotted by Nami.

"Morning, Law. " she said, waving, and smiling brightly.

"Good morning. Also...have you heard from Luffy-ya?"

"No, not today. But he'll probably be in class, so I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"O-okay, thank you." It was nice having Nami do that for him, instead of having to go searching for him.

"I'm still kind of worried though. He kind of just ran off without warning last night…" Nami said, biting on her lip a little.

"I think he's probably fine. Try not to worry about it." Law half smiled to her.

Nami nodded. "You're right. He probably just needed to go home, or something."

She then looked down at her wristwatch, eyes widening a little at the time. "Oh, I have to get going. I'll be sure to have Luffy come find you!"

Law waved to her. At least he wasn't the only one worried. That made him feel a little better about being overly obsessed with his well being. He had to cram his nervous feelings into the back of his mind as he went to class. Thinking about Luffy could come later.

It was just as Law was getting out of class for the day, late afternoon. He waited in the hallway, hoping that any minute he would see Luffy coming down the hall for him. If he didn't, no, he wouldn't be that upset. Just a little, maybe. He really did want to see Luffy again, though. It seemed to brighten his day when he saw him.

Law snapped out of his thoughts, realizing the sad, but simple truth. He had only known the guy for a day. He was acting like Boa already.

"Traffy!" Luffy yelled, running to him as he prepared another one of his glomps.

Law smiled at hearing that freaking adorable nickname being called. Even though everyone in the hall was giving them weird looks, he could care less. Luffy hit him again, throwing his arms around his neck, and pulling himself close. Law had to give in, he just had to hug him back. As he did, Luffy let out that sweet laugh that made Law's heart melt. He was pretty sure that was the only hug he had ever given into, and he felt guilty for admitting it, but he enjoyed it a bit more than he should have.

"So you, wanted to tell me something?" Luffy asked, looking up at Law.

"Oh yeah...well, I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry for last night."

Luffy looked confused. "What do you mean? Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Nothing really. I'm just sorry that Boa had to wreck the entire thing for you."

"No, it was fine! But sorry I ran out on you…" Luffy said, looking down at the floor cutely.

"It's fine. I can understand why, so don't feel bad about it, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for being so nice, Traffy!"

Law blushed. Damn it, why did Luffy have to keep on complementing him like that? It was so adorable, but he would always get all flustered when he did. So much for trying to be manly.

"Oh, and Traffy, can I ask you to do something for me?" Luffy smiled a little as he said it.

Law nodded. "Of course, Luffy-ya. What is it?"

"Can you walk me home? I have to go back there so Ace knows that I won't be staying alone tonight, and I thought it would be fun if you could take me there."

His heart jolting a little at the thought of Luffy actually wanting to be escorted by him, he quickly agreed. Only Luffy could make him that happy in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, then come on, Traffy!" Luffy said, giggling a little and pulling on Law's hand.

Law blushed a little at his hand being grabbed like that, but had to make himself quit making himself so damn obvious. Seriously, he wouldn't be surprised if Luffy already knew that he liked him. Luffy then let go of his hand, making his heart rate get back down to an average level.

"Just follow me, okay?" Luffy said, pulling him in the direction they would be going in. Law just went along, not sure if he should point out that Luffy was basically holding his hand, or if he should just keep silent, and enjoy the moment while it lasted.

"S-so...Luffy-ya. How was your second day?" Law asked. Making small talk sounded like it would be the best option, since it would take away from how awkward he was being about everything.

"Oh, it was good! Nami got an A+ on our quiz, since she's the best at navigation and stuff. But I didn't too that bad...a B isn't bad, right?"

"You and Nami-ya take the same class?"

Luffy nodded, smiling a little more. "Yep! She's the one who told me how cool the class was, and I decided to take it with her!"

"So...I guess you two...um...have known each other for awhile." Law hoped in his head that they weren't in any sort of relationship. If so, he would feel like such an idiot for acting like that towards Luffy.

He began to crack up, grinning widely, and making Law wonder what was so funny. "Not like that, Traffy! I would never date Nami! She's too mean, and besides, I don't really like girls that much."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering, you know...but yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to sound wierd or anything."

"It's alright! I didn't mean to make it seem like we were a couple or anything…" Luffy sounded like he was really embarrassed, which made his voice sound a lot quieter than usual. "What about you, Traffy? Was school good today?"

"It was just too easy. It was mainly just a review lesson for all of the people who forget everything over the summer."

"Oh, well I bet you did awesome, Traffy! You're the smartest in the entire university!" Luffy told him, his eyes sparkling with awe over how cool he thought he was.

"Th-thanks, Luffy-ya…" he said, smirking a little, and averting his eyes. He usually hated it when people always associated him with being the smartest, but if Luffy did it, he couldn't bring himself to get mad. He could see that he thought that it was really cool that he was so smart.

"Um...did you see Boa today?" Luffy asked, sounding a little bit strange.

Law took a deep breath. "No, not yet. I'm glad though. He's just so goddamn annoying…"

"Yeah, he is kind of weird, isn't he?" Luffy added, trying to smile a little.

"He was even worse last night. Really, he's just so stuck up, and rude."

Luffy then began to look a little nervous, and began clinging onto Law's arm, holding it tightly. Law's face burnt up, and he quickly glanced over. He knew he would regret this, but he had to ask. "U-um...Luffy-ya…why are you holding onto my arm?"

"Well," Luffy smiled closing his eyes, and holding his arm close, "I dunno. I just wanted to."

Law went silent. Luffy wanted to hold onto his arm. He actually wanted to. Being his protector might be a little easier if he wanted that sort of thing, but oh, nothing had ever made him feel so amazing in his life. The cutest boy he had ever seen, hanging off of his arm, while he was walking him home. When he thought about it, it actually sounded pretty stupid. But he was so glad just to have Luffy all to himself for a few minutes, literally.

Nami ran after them. "Luffy! Law!"

He turned around, cursing in his mind. He shouldn't have jinxed it. But Luffy wouldn't let go, and he just kept hanging off of him. Nami smiled sweetly, giving Law that same damned eye that Ace had the night before.

"So...um...Luffy, Law," she said, "my friend Robin wanted me to asked if you guys wanted to come with us downtown tomorrow. Zoro and Sanji are coming too."

"Ooh, yeah, I wanna go!" Luffy exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"And what about you, Law?" Nami winked to him, making him blush in his embarrassed manner.

Luffy gave Law the puppy eyes, which he didn't know if there was anyone who could resist such an adorable face. "Okay, I'll go."

Luffy then giggled a bit. "Yay! Traffy can come too!"

Nami looked at them both, then up to Law, who was mortified with embarrassment of Nami realizing his crush too. "Yes, of course Law can come! He wouldn't want to leave you behind to be bored."

"Aww, Traffy! You're so nice!"

Law began blushing, and turned around. "Come on, Luffy-ya. Y-you still need to get home."

"Okay...well, bye, Nami! I'll see you tomorrow!" Luffy yelled to her, as she walked off. He then dragged Law over to what he only assumed to be where Luffy lived.

Luffy took Law up to the front of his house, and threw his arms around him. "Thanks for walking me home, Traffy!"

"It's fine. I'll do it whenever you want, okay?" Law smiled, gently hugging him back.

Luffy ran up to the porch. "Could you tomorrow when I have to go home? Ace doesn't like me walking by myself at dark."

"Of course, Luffy-ya. I'll be sure to walk you home tomorrow."

He then waved to Law, who began walking off. Oh, how he loved to day. It went from bad to amazing just like that. He had almost completely forgotten about the night before, Boa Hancock, and everything else that was troubling him. All that was left was sweet thoughts of getting to go see Luffy again on the next day.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY, THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY AWKWARD, I KNOW. It's just so hard writing filler! But I kind of needed to get that whole thing out of the way, because it will actually be important later on. Anyways, please review, fave, and follow the story! You guys are so sweet, and it always fills my heart with joy to read what you have to say! And by the way, you guys won't have another chapter for a while, since I'm going to a huge con. But as soon as I get back, be prepared for the cutest chapter (so far, but not the cutest that will ever be in the story) yet!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This idea came from Rhino Ghost, who is my best friend! She's an amazing writer, and has had a lot of great ideas for this story. Anyways, so sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school starting back up. This chapter will also have a little bit of heavy swearing in it, just to warn you. Something else, this chapter is not the best, so I'm sorry. But here it is, and please enjoy it!

P.S, Special thanks to ScarletKnightWalker. She's really nice, and has given me some great advice. Here's to our pirate alliance!

It was nearing midnight. The air was cold, the sky was pitch black without a star in sight. The only thing to be heard was the wind rustling through the trees, and the heavy footsteps of Law. He walked back home alone that night. He kept that always serious look he had, but on the inside it was almost the exact opposite. It almost kept him from walking straight. He never thought it would happen, that he would actually have a date with Luffy.

_Three hours earlier, 9:00 pm. _

Law had just left his dormitory, stranding Kid yet again. But hey, he couldn't just give up an opportunity to see Luffy, even if other people were to be involved in said opportunities. As long as the other people weren't Boa Hancock, he would be just fine. Hell, he had forgotten about him. He then wished he wouldn't have remembered. Just the thought of how he had touched Luffy made him want to go all serial killer on his ass. Hopefully, if he and Luffy were lucky, nothing like it would happen again. At least not on his watch. As long as he was to be around, nothing would ever hurt Luffy. That was his promise, and he was to keep it no matter what.

He quit thinking about that damn bastard as soon as he reached the downtown area. From that moment forward, he would keep his mind on trying to look like a nice guy for Luffy's sake. Law then had to go walk around for moments on end. Nami never actually specified where they were going to meet. So he just walked, until of course he heard Luffy.

"Hey, it's Traffy!" he yelled. Law turned around, looking at how cute Luffy looked, as he pointed straight at him, bouncing with excitement.

He went up to the group, trying to keep his cool. Ever since the day before, when he assumed that Nami's gay-dar picked up on how he was acting with Luffy, he wanted to be less obvious about it. Nami stood with a black haired woman, who he could only assume to be Robin, and Zoro and Sanji stood off to the side, arguing as usual.

Luffy hugged onto him as always, although it wasn't a tackle hug this time. It was more of a soft hug. Zoro and Sanji didn't seem to notice, as they were too absorbed in arguing like old women to pay any attention, but the two ladies began whispering to one of the other. A few giggles passed between them, letting Law catch onto what they were talking about. It bothered him not knowing if that was a good or bad thing in their eyes.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Trafalgar. I'm Robin." the black haired woman said with a smile.

"It's Law. Nice to meet you."

"And you can call him Traffy. He answers to Traffy." Luffy added, looking at Robin, and

letting Law go from his hug.

She let out a laugh, which honestly sounded a little creepy. She then turned back to Law, giving him this...look. It was almost like she stared directly into his soul, and knew everything he had ever thought about Luffy. "Hm...is that so, Law?"

"Idiot, he doesn't go by Traffy. You just made up a dumb nickname for him because you

can't pronounce Trafalgar." Sanji said, putting his argument on hold.

Luffy puffed out his cheeks, pouting in the ever so cutest, yet grumpy looking way. "It's not stupid...Traffy likes his nickname."

Nami and Robin chuckled softly, and Law just tried to act normal, letting it pass right by him. Damn it, Luffy just made him look more gay than he intended.

"So, Nami, where are we going?" Zoro asked, completely ignoring the nasty things Sanji was trying to tell him, and making him even more pissed off than before.

"I dunno...hm...maybe somewhere...ah, I know! Let's go somewhere nice and romantic." She then looked at Law, giving him a sly wink.

Sanji began to fanboy over Nami, getting all weird and blushy, even if he's already taken. "Oh, Nami, you don't have to do that just for me! Besides, Zoro isn't the romantic type at all."

"I'm sure we could find somewhere like that, Nami." Robin said. "Let's go, shall we?"

Luffy and Law stayed behind. Well, Luffy made Law stay behind. Everyone else was just a bit ahead of them. Luffy began smiling at Law as he always did. He looked so adorable. Due to this being one of the coldest nights they had had in awhile, it was the first time Law had ever seen Luffy in a coat. It was long, much like the one Law himself wore, and it had repeating red and white stripes. Kinda like a candy cane, which possibly made looking at it even more unbearable.

"Thanks again for walking me home, Traffy." Luffy told him, making Law snap out of his thoughts.

"It's fine, really, Luffy-ya."

"Don't forget about taking me back tonight, okay?"

Law nodded. He couldn't believe he forgot that. That was going to be the most exciting part of the night, now that he remembered.

Luffy let out a relieved sigh. "Okay, good! I told Ace I would be home as early as I could."

"Of course. Just tell me when you want to head back, and I'll go with you."

"Thanks so much, Traffy! You really are the best!" Luffy exclaimed, giving Law a cute look of wonder, his eyes twinkling.

Being interrupted by the snickers of Nami and Robin, he said nothing in return. He just looked ahead at the path.

Up ahead, Zoro and Sanji had just started another one of their arguments. Of course...they couldn't go a minute without arguing.

"Shut it, you stupid moss-head! You don't have any sense of direction, and you're gonna get us all lost if we listen to you."

Zoro growled, glaring at Sanji for bitching about his sense of direction, which he took very personally. "Oi, my sense of direction is fine! I know for a fact it's that way!"

"Ugh, Zoro, the bar is to the left, not the right."

"That is the left, dumbass." Zoro said. He obviously didn't know the difference, but he tried so hard to pretend that he did that it was painfully obvious.

Sanji laughed. "It's okay, you're just wrong. Calm down a bit."

"Am not! That's the right way, I'm sure of it!"

Nami groaned, not being able to take any more of it. "What's the matter this time, you two?"

Zoro looked over his shoulder. "Sanji's saying that I don't know my way to the bar, but I do, and he just won't give it up."

"Wanna bet on it?" Sanji threatened.

"You know, I think I would, _seven." _

"Hey, quit calling me that! I like my eyebrows!"

"Whatever… the first one there gets a drink on the other. Deal?"

Sanji nodded. Luffy watched them as they walked away. "H-hey, wait, don't split up!"

"We'll be back soon. I just have to prove that I'm right to the stupid love cook." Zoro yelled, running off to the "left".

Luffy made a little annoyed noise. "Stupid Zoro…"

"He'll be back, Luffy," Nami assured him, "but for now, let's just try to find something fun to do."

"Okay, I guess you're right."

Nami and Robin didn't walk too far in front of the two boys. Law had repeatedly tried to listen in on their muffled conversations, but it was no use. Those ladies could really be secretive. Not even their facial expressions gave him any hints to what they might be saying.

Luffy looked over at him, noticing that he was concentrating on something. "Hey, Traffy! Whatcha doin'?"

"N-nothing...just thinking."

"About what?"

Law inhaled. The question he despised the most. What are you thinking? He didn't like telling people what was on his mind. That was his damn business, not theirs. But coming from Luffy...he couldn't just snap at him. "Nothing really."

"You think of nothing? Wow!" Luffy apparently thought that was cool or something. At first Law thought he was being sarcastic, but no. He actually believed he could think about nothing.

"He just doesn't want to tell you, Luffy." Nami told him.

"Yes, I'm sure it's something embarrassing. It's probably not best to bother him about it." Robin added, sweetly smiling at Luffy.

"Embarrassing?" Luffy repeated.

"Um...it was just school." Law quickly bluffed.

"That's not embarrassing, Traffy…"

"Yeah, I never actually said it was."

Robin hummed softly. "Just school, huh?"

"Just school. That's all."

"Yeah, Traffy's telling the truth!" Luffy said to her.

Robin and Nami giggled for the millionth time, ignoring the boys completely. Luffy cleared his throat, grabbing Law's attention.

"Sorry if they're annoying you."

"N-no, they aren't. I just don't like being questioned."

"But they keep on excluding you! It's making me annoyed!"

"It's okay," Law told him, "you don't have to worry about me."

Luffy smiled at him, the slightest hint of a blush coming to his cheeks. "But I can't help it. You always care about me, so I care about you too, Traffy."

Now he was actually embarrassed. He had to look away to avoid making himself obvious. Since when had he become so serious? The old him would never gotten all flustered over something like that. Being in love was such a freaking weird thing, and that was all he could blame him acting like that on.

Luffy giggled at the sight. "You always get so embarrassed around me, Traffy!"

"It's not you! I just get like that a lot." he quickly explained.

"You embarrassed him, Luffy?" Nami sounded almost happy that he did, like she had been waiting for him to do so the entire night.

"Yeah! He started blushing, and then he had to look away!"

Robin looked straight to Law. It was like she had locked onto her target, and then stared him down. "Ah, he probably couldn't take how cute you are."

"Robin! You know I hate that! Don't call me cute!" he whined.

"It's true, Luffy. You still look like a little kid!" Nami said, laughing at his pouting expression.

"Do not…"

"Come on, you know it's true," she teased, "just look at those puffy cheeks!"

"It's no use, Nami. He's just going to get more annoyed, and that wouldn't be too good for Law's sake." Robin reminded her.

What in the hell did she mean, for his sake?! Was this some sort of plan? He was now officially sure those two were plotting this whole thing.

Robin then pointed up ahead at a small book store. "Oh, can I stop in really quick?"

Law shrugged. "Why not? Sure."

They all went on ahead, Robin going inside the shop, and the other three taking seat outside on a bench. Nami slid over to the end, leaving Luffy in the middle of the two of them.

"So, Law...Luffy embarrasses you?"

"No, it's not Luffy-ya. And I wasn't embarrassed."

"Okay, whatever you say."

Luffy began to start groaning. "Hungry…"

"You were supposed to eat beforehand, Luffy." Nami reminded him.

"I did. I'm still hungry."

She rolled her eyes. "Should've guessed. You're always hungry."

"I can't help it!" Luffy said, leaning over to Law.

"Traffy...do you have food?" he asked.

Law shook his head. Nami then flicked Luffy's head. "Idiot, why would he have food?!"

"I dunno, I thought I'd ask!"

"Ugh, you really are stupid." she stated. "And besides, I could totally go for some coffee right now, but I'm not whining about it."

"Ah, that's a great idea!" Luffy exclaimed.

Law raised his eyebrow. He had only half listened to the two of them.

"Nami, if we go to a coffee place, you can get coffee, and I can get food, right?"

"We can't. Not until Robin gets out."

"But come on," he pleaded, "I could bring it back to you, if you really wanna wait!"

"You can't just go off by yourself! Ace would kill us!"

"I can take you, Luffy-ya." Law said.

Luffy's eyes widened. "R-really?!"

"If it's okay with everyone else."

Nami smiled, moving her eyebrows up and down, and from what Law could understand trying to imply that this was supposed to be that "romantic" thing she was talking about. "Yeah, that's fine! Robin and I can meet you guys there in a few minutes, and we'll go get Zoro and Sanji on the way."

"Yay! Okay, come on, Traffy!" Luffy got up, and pulled Law up along with him.

"See you too soon," Nami yelled after them, "and have fun, Law~."

Law let out an annoyed noise, but went onwards anyways. There was to be no use in getting annoyed over it when he had finally gotten Luffy alone, and now it could just be the two of them, without any interruptions.

"Hey, Traffy, where do you get coffee around here anyways?"

"I don't know, Luffy-ya. I thought you knew."

"No, I don't. Ace never lets me have coffee, even if I'm old enough."

Law smiled a little. "Do you want to try it?"

"You mean I can try it?"

He nodded, loving looking at the shocked expression on Luffy's face. If he wanted coffee, he could've just asked in the first place. Luffy then grinned, happily laughing.

"Yeah, I get to have coffee!" he said.

"Here, right over there, Luffy-ya." he told him, pointing to the first place he could find that had a sign of any sort of coffee.

"Ooh, okay!" Luffy then ran over, having to anxiously wait for Law to catch up. They then went inside. It was small, but Luffy looked it over like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. It made Law smiled. To see him so happy made him feel a nice feeling inside.

Luffy walked with Law up to the counter, and read over the menu. A confused look came onto his face. "Traffy, what do I get?"

"I'll order for you, Luffy-ya."

"Get something really good, okay?"

Law nodded. It would be good, that he was sure of. Decaf, but good. He wouldn't want to leave Ace with Luffy on caffeine at night. Luffy had made sure to add in his scone, not forgetting his hunger, even with the excitement of coffee. And Law made sure to order with care. He figured Luffy would not like it the way he did, so he got it doused with sugar and milk. Yeah, it kind of took away the purpose of coffee, but Luffy wouldn't know anyways.

As soon as the coffees were ready, Luffy took seat, along with Law.

"Okay, tell me how it is." Law said.

Luffy smiled, sniffing the cup a little. He then took the cup to his lips. He slowly sipped it, taking a moment, before drinking more.

"Good?"

"Yeah, it's amazing! Thanks, Traffy!"

Luffy would alternate between eating and drinking, until he got to the very last sip. It didn't actually take much time, since he could eat like no one else. He let out a happy sigh. "Ah, so good…"

"Is yours bad or something?" Luffy asked, looking at Law's cup.

Law smirked. "No, I just drink it slowly."

"Oh, okay...and Traffy...can I ask you something?"

Law took a sip of his coffee, nodding.

"What Nami and Robin said earlier has me thinking...do I really embarrass you that much?"

It almost made Law choke on his coffee. "Luffy-ya, you don't embarrass me at all! I'm sorry if it seems like it, but it isn't you."

Luffy looked to him, then back down at the table. "I was just wondering. I thought it was because I'm so much younger than all of you guys, so it makes you all feel embarrassed to have to take me along."

"Of course not," he assured him, "we all enjoy having you."

"I mean, after living with my step-dad for the summer, I get really embarrassed really easily."

Luffy giggled, making a smile return to Law's mouth. "Sorry you had to deal with that! It's like when Gramps comes home. All he does is make Ace and I embarrassed, and annoys us all day."

"Gramps?" Law asked. He was pretty sure that he hadn't remembered Luffy mentioning anyone by that name.

"Mm-hm. My grandad is a marine, so he isn't home that much."

"You mean you and Ace-ya stay in that house all alone?"

"Yeah, but it's better like that. I mean, Ace isn't as strong as Gramps, but he still keeps me safe and all. And Gramps is insane, and irritating!"

Law could see it now. Just like that damned flamingo...he and Vergo, his colleague, who basically lived there were enough to make him go crazy in a matter of minutes. Poor Luffy, even if he only had to deal with him every once in awhile.

Luffy's eyes widened, and he let out a little squeak type noise. "Ah, Traffy! The time!"

Ugh, damn. Of course, right when they had gotten there, and things were getting good. He looked at his phone, and Luffy was right. "Come on, Luffy-ya. We have to get you home."

Luffy got up from his seat, sadly throwing away the leftover bag and cup. The two of them left, now walking onwards to Luffy's house. "What about Nami and Robin? What are they gonna do?"

"Don't worry, Luffy-ya. They'll be alright without us."

A few minutes later, and they ran across Zoro. He was looking around, mumbling to himself.

"Hey, Law, Luffy. You didn't happen to pass a bar did you?"

They both shook their heads, making Zoro groan. "Damn it, Sanji's probably already beat me there…"

"And Nami and Robin told me...about you two…" he added, awkwardly looking to them.

Law swallowed thickly. "Um, what about us?"

"Well, I saw them walking a little while back, and they were all giggly as always. When I asked them what it was...they told me you two were on some sort of...date?"

Law's heart jolted. Why, why in front of Luffy? So mortifying… He began blushing, probably not helping out his case he was making. Luffy was looking the exact same with him.

"We weren't out on a date-" Law started.

"Nami and Robin are lying! W-we just...got...coffee...that wasn't a date."

Zoro looked at them both, and shook his head. "It's fine, you guys. You don't have to be so awkward about it."

"No, really! And we have to get going." Law said, walking away, Luffy closely following behind.

Nothing was said between them on the walk to Luffy's house. Damn that Zoro...now he couldn't even talk to Luffy, because he feared that he would make things weird. If he wasn't there, he could have handled it if Luffy wasn't there.

As they arrived to Luffy's house, Luffy turned to him. "Sorry about Zoro. He's kind of an oaf, and he doesn't really get that saying things like that is weird."

Law let a faint smile show. And Luffy, looked at him, letting a blush break out. "B-but even if it was a date, I wanna do it again! That was really fun!"

"I...I'd love to, Luffy-ya. Just give me a yell whenever you want to go for coffee again."

"Thanks, Traffy!" Luffy then hugged onto him. Law wrapped his arms around Luffy. Oh, what he would give to be able to kiss him right now.

"Goodnight, Traffy!" Luffy said, as he walked up to the porch.

"Goodnight, Luffy-ya. I hope I'll see you tomorrow." Law began going back to the dorm. Even if it wasn't technically a date, he would still count it as their first date. Coffee at night with Luffy...yes, it was perfect.

The room was dark. The midnight air blew in through the window, chilling the room completely. A man laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his breaths coming out in growls. He had to calm himself, but it couldn't work.

"Why...why won't he just wait for me?"

He sat straight up, and couldn't hold back. He threw a punch at the wall, slightly denting it, and he breathed heavily. "You'd better watch your back, you fucker...Luffy isn't yours...he will be mine."

A/N: NOOOOO! BOA IS BACK! Yes, I had to remind you all that he is indeed still here. Just because he hasn't been in it recently, he is still here. Once again, terribly sorry for taking so long! But Dragon*Con was really fun, so I won't feel too bad. Please continue to favorite, follow and review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh gosh, first off, sorry for taking so long. I got sick twice, and then my birthday was on the 11th of October, not to mention I've been taking a cake decorating class. But I promise frequent updates in November, possibly weekly! Once again, sorry for the crappy chapter, but...I'll let you in on a secret. I'm not going to say when, but very soon, Law and Luffy will get together. Anyways, enjoy.

It was almost done. Just a few more minutes, and he could go relax. Law didn't honestly hate homework like some people did, but ever since he started walking Luffy home every day, he had gotten behind. He hadn't done so in the past few days, though, so it had given him time to catch up. And once it was done, he wanted nothing more than to lay down on his bed and do absolutely nothing.

The door opened with a click, and Law stopped his work momentarily. Kid stepped in, and Law looked over at him. He reeked of alcohol already, although that was kind of the usual smell around a college campus on a Saturday.

"Hey, Law."

He looked over, noticing Kid's state of being. "Hey. Wasted already?"

"No way, I'm just getting started! Marco and Thatch are throwing a private party on the other side of the campus, and it's gonna be great."

"Ah, I see," he said, completely uninterested, "have fun."

Kid smiled his evil smile, the one he only made when he was about to be annoying. "No, you're coming too."

Law rested his pen down, letting out a sigh. Oh, Kid...always so freaking difficult. "Look, Eustass-ya, I don't exactly have time for that right now."

"Come on, don't be such a lame-ass. You've been studying all day."

"And I'll continue doing that, thank you very much."

Kid stared at him, rolling his eyes. "Just take a break."

"No, leave me the hell alone." Law said, almost pushed to the limit of being annoyed.

There was silence for a little while. He figured that that would be it, that he wouldn't have to deal with his annoying roommate any longer. He really did have no interest in going. The party they hold to start the school year was nothing like these. They did drink, and people would get drunk, but it was still nothing compared to a dorm party. They were basically a free-for-all, and there were no boundaries whatsoever.

"Okay, you're sure you aren't coming with me?" Kid asked, propping himself off of the bed.

"And why would I change my mind?"

He nodded, then let out a quick snicker. "Fine. I just figured you'd want to be there, since Luffy and Boa are probably both going."

Law dropped his pen. No. No, no, no. Luffy and Boa- no. Absolutely not. Never. He stacked his books up, and carefully slid the disorganized pile of reference notes aside.

He pulled his favorite hoodie off of the back of the door, slid it on, then joined his roommate.

"I knew that would make you come with me." Kid evilly laughed, which didn't amuse Law in the least.

"Yeah, just shut it. I don't want him messing with anyone, okay?"

Kid began to smirk, but kept quiet. He knew it wasn't good to get Law moody. The two of them then left out of their side of the dormitories to the other.

It wasn't to bad of a five minute walk. Well, other than Kid's drunk ramblings and the arctic like weather. But it was all for Luffy, Law had to keep in mind.

Law calmed himself as they reached the door. He needed to act natural, like he had attempted last time.

Kid opened the door without knocking at all, so Law followed him into the loud madness of people. You could barely hear yourself think in there. There were literally people crammed into every possible crevice and corner, and every single one of them was talking at their loudest volume. It was enough to give you a migraine just from walking in.

"Oi, Law," Kid yelled into his ear, "I'm meeting up with Heat and Wire. You coming?"

Law shook his head. "No, you go ahead. I'll meet up with you later."

Kid looked at him oddly, but went off without second thought. He cared more about alcohol than humans at this point. Then again, that wasn't a bad thing in Law's eyes. He had witnessed drunk Kid before. He would never forget it, but did not want to relive it.

There wasn't much for him to do at this point. If you didn't drink, there wasn't even a reason to be there. The noise was just about to do him in though, and he would need to escape it closest, most calm looking place was the kitchen. You know where he was to flock to next. No, it wasn't a safe zone or anything, but he was desperate. He would take whatever he could get at this point.

He pushed his way through all of the horribly drunk and half drunk students alike, finally pushing through to his destination. Now what to do? He didn't even want to be there. Hell, would it even make a difference if he left to go back to his studying? It's not like Kid would ever know, or care.

His thoughts were interrupted, as someone called his name. It initially took him a moment to figure out who it belonged to, but the next line was a certain giveaway.

"Trafalgar! How's my brother-in-law?"

He sighed. "Fine. You, Ace-ya?"

The man just smiled like an idiot, giggling wildly. The poor guy could barely stand up, and hung off of Marco for support. "Mn, great! You- um...seen Luffy?"

Law shook his head. Although the idea of seeing him again was amazing to think of. It had to at least be a week or so since they last saw each other.

"Oh, okay, then I'll get him for ya!" Ace said, but was immediately stopped.

"I don't think so, yoi. You can barely walk on your own."

"Aww, come on, Marco! I don't want to separate them! They're a new couple, they're completely head over heels. They need to be together."

Law blushed, turning his head to the side a bit.

"See? Just the thought of seeing Luffy is making him all blushy! I'll be right back, don't you worry." Ace said before stumbling off somewhere.

"So...you and Luffy?" Marco asked.

"W-well...no...not officially"

He nodded back understandingly, only leaving Law to awkwardly nod back. "I hope it goes well for you, yoi."

"Thanks…" Law replied. He was horrible with keeping conversations up.

But thankfully, seconds later, Ace came back, dragging his younger brother behind him. Gods damn it, there went Law's manliness. Everytime he saw Luffy he would lose a little. He just could help from getting all flustered, which annoyed him.

"Traffy?!" he yelled, almost shocked sounding.

Marco smiled to Law. "Good luck, yoi."

Luffy grinned, letting himself go from Ave's grasp. He ran over, looking overly joyed. A purely heart warming look.

"Traffy! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" he asked as he hugged onto his chest.

"I-I didn't know I was coming, Luffy-ya."

"Ah, I missed you!" Luffy exclaimed. Law gently smiled at that.

Ace pulled Marco away, saying something about 'Leaving them to be alone'. Law still couldn't decide if he liked the fact that everyone assumed them a couple already or not.

"Um, how have you been?" Law asked, trying to keep up his natural act that always seemed to fail.

"Okay, I guess. School is boring, and no one wants to hang out with me. Not even Ace."

Law raised his eyebrow.

Luffy sighed cutely. "No. He never wants to hang out anymore. I guess it's cause I'm not an adult… I'm always so bored."

"E-except when you're here, Traffy!" he quickly corrected himself.

"Thanks, Luffy-ya. But don't worry, being an adult is boring. You should enjoy being a teenager while you still can."

"I will! And I do, when we hang out. Because I like you, and I want to see you more than I do."

Heart. Explosion. It felt like it actually could have happened. His heart rate exceeded probably to an unnatural level. The thought of Luffy...liking him. Wanting to see him. He was getting chills all up and down his spine. It made him almost nervous to think of, even though there was nothing he wanted more than that to be the truth.

"I'd like that too, Luffy-ya," he said, nervously laughing, "a lot, actually."

The world must have been against him. He get's a moment with Luffy, not to mention one that seemed to be going somewhere, and the worst possible thing had happened. It was the intense squealing of a full grown man that gave it away. Quite disturbing indeed. Law gritted his teeth at it.

"Oh, my little Luffy! It's been so long!" he said, almost picking Luffy off of the ground to hug him.

"Hey, Boa…" he replied, sounding he wasn't exactly happy.

Boa glared over at Law. You could just see the hatred in the way he would look at him.

"And what are you doing here, Trafalgar?"

"Just trying to give Luffy-ya some company."

"Hmph, like he needs you, Trafalgar. You're so damn clingy…"

Luffy looked down to the ground, trying to look away from Boa's disgusting gaze. "I don't think Traffy's clingy...I like Traffy…"

"Aww, Luffy, you're just confused. He only wants to treat you badly, can't you see that?"

Law growled a little. He didn't take it offensively, but he did hate the fact that he would try to force Luffy to think differently. That jerk.

"Well, you know, he does say that he likes me. Pretty sure I've never heard him say that about you." he said, smirking. Oh, was it worth it to watch Boa get pissed off sometimes.

"You just shut up! Who ever said anything about liking one of us more?!"

"Quit fighting. You're annoying me." Luffy muttered, but apparently too quiet for the others to hear.

"Maybe he didn't, but out of the two of us, it's obvious." Law egged him on, just begging to get his ass beaten.

"And why is that?"

"Hmm...maybe you don't remember copping a feel on him. That kind of makes people not want to like you, dumbass."

"Oh, you did not just say that… I did not c-"

Luffy stood in the way of the two of them, looking pissed off. "I said, quit fighting!"

"L-Luffy...don't do this. I'm just trying to convince Trafalgar that you don't love him." Boa tried explaining in his dumbed-down, cutesy manner.

"And quit pushing him, Traffy! It's annoying!"

Law blushed. He had never seen Luffy so fiery. So demanding, so irritated… It was almost sexy.

Luffy pouted in his adorable way, then walked off into the crowds of people, abandoning the two of them. He turned around one last time. "Oh, and if you start fighting again, I'll beat you both up myself!"

They both watched him go off for good. Well damn, that wasn't expected at all. Law was about to go after him, when Boa pushed to the front.

"Come back, my love! I didn't mean to upset you!" he yelled after him, while manhandling his way through various people.

It was almost no use, as both of them were out of sight. It did, however, give him so time to cool down a bit. Only that bastard could make Law that mad. Trying to convince Luffy that he was the creeper in this situation, touching up on Luffy, and even the way he introduced himself to Luffy. There wasn't a bit that didn't add to his hate for him.

And he had always been like that. Ever since they were small, and were forced to talk whenever Doflamingo and Boa's parents would meet up. He had always been creepy, and a total bratty rich kid.

But he worsened with age. That was when he started being a disgusting, perverted freak. Although not just to anyone. He had a certain type he would go after. It always ended badly for him, and then Law would never hear the end of it.

He had never seen him get so bad with anyone as he had with Luffy, though. And it wasn't just that he liked the person this time, it was just worse. He had never been creepily romantic right from the start with anyone. If he ever tried to do anything that he had done in the past to Luffy, it would be instant death for him. Law would make sure of it.

It was at that moment when Law realized that he was just standing around like a useless lump instead of getting Boa away like he had promised he would do to himself.

He grabbed a cup off of a nearby counter, pouring a tiny bit of hard liquor in it. He downed it, taking in it's bitter flavor. That would at least calm him a little.

He looked around as he made his way through the crowds once again, trying to keep an eye out for his targets. He knew how Boa got, and he knew where to look. The most private area possible.

When he thought about it, he knew exactly where to go from there. The hallway leading to the bedrooms. It was just obvious. He went as quickly as possible. There was no time to waste, he had a one-track mind of saving Luffy at the moment.

It wasn't long until he found the two of them. And the sight made him want to murder a bitch.

"Don't worry, love. You don't have to be afraid...I won't hurt you." Boa said, laughing a bit.

"I said I didn't want to. Just listen to me." Luffy said back. His face looked like he could cry, and he was obviously struggling to get out of Boa's iron grip around his waist.

"Oh, come now. It's just a kiss."

Law was unable to say anything. He couldn't hold back, as much as he would like to respect Luffy's wishes of no fighting.

"Get your hands off of him. I mean it." Boa rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Just leave us alone."

Law gripped at Boa's wrist, yanking it away. "I think you should consider that yourself."

"T-Traffy… please, don't fight." Luffy told him, stepping away a little.

"And here you are trying to tell me he likes you more." Boa sneered, making Law's anger only worse.

He slammed him up against the nearest wall, getting a painful grunt from Boa. "Shut the hell up!"

"Traffy! I just said no fighting!"

Law roughly pushed his opponent to the side, turning his attention to Luffy."Luffy-ya, he's trying to force you into a makeout session. I'm only trying to help you."

"But I don't want you two to fight."

"You don't get it Lu-"

"No, you don't get it! I told you not to fight, and you didn't listen!"

"Fine! Go ahead, let him totally violate you like the disgusting jerk he is!" Law yelled.

Luffy bit on his lip, tiny bits of tears welling up in his eyes. He turned his back, storming away.

Law's heart felt empty. It ached horribly with sadness. How could he have done that?! All he ever wanted was to keep him safe, and make sure he was alright, but that… that made him no better than Boa.

"Luffy-ya, please, I-I didn't mean it." he said, trying to go after him.

"Just get away from me!" Luffy warned him, not turning away.

He lightly grasped onto Luffy's shoulder, not expecting the outcome. A cold, hard slap.

Luffy just stared for a moment, holding back his tears, then running away.

Law held onto his cheek. It still burnt, but honestly, he didn't care about that. Hell, he even deserved that. He just hated himself for making Luffy cry.

Boa bumped into him, assumingly going after Luffy. He gave him a death stare. "Dickwad…"

That was it. He was leaving. Never again would he put himself through that. He knew he shouldn't have come, and he should have gone with his intuition, and stayed home. Because now he had hurt the one he cherished most, and would probably never get to talk with him again.

He immediately went away, back to his dorm. All he wanted was to be alone for a while. Although it was horrible, having to think of the next day. If he saw Luffy, he would have to give him the cold shoulder, and the thought of having to ignore him pained him more than ever. He was worse than Boa. He was a monster in his own eyes.

The next morning came, and Law hated it. He didn't even want to leave his bed. Every second tore at his heart, making him remember how horrible he was.

He left for medical terminology as always. He walked down the hall as always, too. But it wasn't the same without having the little awkward exchange of greetings he and Luffy had that he loved so much. It would probably be like that from now on though, and it would all be his fault.

A/N: I'm sorrryyyyy for the sappiness! I just wanted to do something different, and make Law seriously hurt. He's such a moe-blob, jeez. But do not worry, he will pull himself together in the next chapter! AND THEN THE ONE AFTER THAT WILL BE CATERING TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO CAME HERE FOR LAWLU!

And now, here's some shout outs:

Northern Wolf, you requested more Marco and Ace. I couldn't do too much with them, but I tried!

And this is for my great, sweet and awesome e-friend, ssoniaa-e. I am so sorry about your recording of Supernatural being deleted, because that is just horrible! SPN is the best! But sorry for not giving you a happier chapter…

Anyways, I'll see you all soon! Please review, favorite and follow! Thank you so much!


End file.
